A Better Tomorrow
A Better Tomorrow is a 1986 Hong Kong action film directed by John Woo and starring Chow Yun-Fat as a friend to a pair of brothers who decide to take on the Triad crime organization. The film would spawn the 1987 sequel A Better Tomorrow II and the 1989 prequel A Better Tomorrow III, as well as a 2010 Korean remake. __TOC__ =''Handguns= Smith & Wesson Model 10 The Smith & Wesson Model 10 revolver is carried by Kit (Leslie Cheung) as his police service weapon. A suppressed version is also used by an assassin who attempts to kill Ho and Kit's father. ) and his brother Kit (Leslie Cheung) with a suppressed revolver.]] Smith and Wesson Model 28 Highway Patrolman One of the Taiwanese gangsters who attempts to fire at Mark (Chow Yun-Fat) during the shootout at the restaurant uses a Smith & Wesson Model 28 revolver. Beretta 92F Director John Woo's favorite handgun, the Beretta 92F, makes frequent appearances in this film. Mark, Ho, and Kit all use the pistol at different times in the movie, as do many of the Triads. Aside from being the movie that introduced the Beretta 92F as a stable of John Woo films, ''A Better Tomorrow was one of the first movies ever to feature this famous pistol, which had been on the civilian market for less than a year at the time of filming. ) using a Beretta 92F during the shootout at the Taiwanese restaurant.]] at least), Mark is seen making a mid-mag reload in the parking garage.]] ), the gangster on the right, fires the Beretta. Fui-on would later play Wong Hoi in John Woo's The Killer.)]] Beretta 92SB The Beretta 92SB is seen in the hands of Shing (Waise Lee) and a few Triads throughout the film, and is identifiable by its rounded trigger guard, and modern Beretta grips (versus the older style grips of the Original 92). Smith & Wesson 39 Ho (Ti Lung) carries a Smith & Wesson 39 pistol during the scenes set in Taiwan, and the gangster that betrays him also uses one during the restaurant shootout. Other Triad members use the pistols during the shootout in the garage and at the docks. ) aims a S&W Model 39 before being captured by Taiwanese police.]] Colt M1911A1 Many M1911 variants show up in this film, seldom clearly enough to make an ID. Seen mostly in the hands of Triads. Browning Hi-Power The Browning Hi-Power is relatively common in early Woo films. When Mark is engaged in a shootout at the restaurant, one of his Berettas turns into a Browning. Mark is seen later dual-wielding the Browning alongside his Beretta while retrieving a data tape. ) holding guards at bay with a Browning Hi-Power and a Beretta pistol while retrieving a tape of important counterfeiting data.]] Colt Python A nickel-plated Colt Python used by Kit in the final gun battle. .357 Magnum 6 in.]] =''Shotguns= Remington 870 The leader of the Taiwanese gangsters fires what appears to be a Remington 870 when he betrays Shing and Ho. Mark also uses an Ithaca when he returns to rescue Ho and Kit in the finale. =Submachine Guns''= Heckler & Koch MP5A3 A Heckler & Koch MP5A3, with a slimline hand-guard and early straight box magazine, is initially used by Ho in the final shootout at the docks. submachine gun,using early straight box magazines, is carried by Ho (Ti Lung) in the final gun battle.]] IMI Mini-Uzi The Mini Uzi is notably seen in the hands of Mark in the final shootout. ) carries a Mini Uzi with a folded stock during the final gun battle.]] MAC-10 The MAC-10 is used by the Triad Boss Shing during the final shootout. is brandished at Kit during a Mexican stand-off. Later, the same MAC-10 is used by the Triad boss Shing (Waise Lee).]] Category:Movie Category:Action Movie Category:Crime